Would You Like A Cough Drop
(9:15:42 PM) Kay: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Dagger_Brotherhood So this is being suggested as the worst book series ever, naturally I am intrigued (9:16:22 PM) Kay: Rhage, son of Tohrture (9:16:41 PM) Kay: Also a guy named "Butch/Dhestroyer" (9:16:49 PM) Carolyn: ahaahahahaha (9:16:51 PM) Carolyn: Wrath (9:16:53 PM) Carolyn: son of Wrath (9:17:17 PM) Carolyn: this is amazing (9:17:33 PM) nomes: huh, I thought that was one of nora roberts' pseuds but apparently not! (9:17:39 PM) Kay: His story with the beautiful aristocratic vampire Bella tells the softening of this tortured warrior's heart in Lover Awakened. (9:18:47 PM) nomes: WHAT IS THE EXTRA H FOR (9:19:13 PM) Kay: I WISH I KNEW (9:19:15 PM) Kay: "Xhex" (9:19:33 PM) Kay: "Lassiter is a fallen angel who has taken to staying with the brothers. He rescued Tohrment from death and now fights with the brothers. " .... hahahaha (9:19:35 PM) Kay: i thought of psych. (9:19:48 PM) cyndi: if ever there was a conversation that ought to be had on irc instead of aim for nickchanging purposes (9:19:56 PM) cyndi: it is this one /nick custardpringhle (9:19:57 PM) nomes: LASSIE (9:20:01 PM) slarti: haha Oh, good, Kay, I'm not the only one. (9:20:17 PM) Kay: HAHAAHAH (9:20:24 PM) Kay: vhelocigina (9:20:52 PM) slarti: Slahrti (9:21:08 PM) mhari: ....mhhari? (9:21:50 PM) Takhys: Takhhys? (9:21:56 PM) nomes: Tahkhys (9:22:25 PM) Heather: i am so lost (9:22:38 PM) Kay: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Dagger_Brotherhood heather (9:22:49 PM) Carolyn: Hheather (9:22:51 PM) metonomie: nhomes? (9:22:52 PM) Carolyn: or maybe (9:22:55 PM) Carolyn: Hheathher (9:22:58 PM) mhari: heahther (9:22:58 PM) nomes: heatherh (9:23:17 PM) Kay: we could entertain ourselves with this for hours (9:23:18 PM) slarti: Yeah, I also thought alternately of Slarhti (9:24:08 PM) nomes: shlarti! (9:24:17 PM) nomes: which just makes me sound like sean connery (9:24:21 PM) mhari: i was gonna say (9:24:23 PM) slarti: That just -- that, or drunk (9:24:25 PM) cyndi: . . . oh god it does (9:24:40 PM) slarti: Which... may not be any difference, w/e. (9:24:44 PM) mhari: seahn connerhy (9:25:32 PM) Kay: oh my god there's a forum (9:25:41 PM) nomes: there always is (9:25:48 PM) Kay: http://www.jrwardbdb.com/forum/index.php i HOPE THEY RP ON IT (9:27:08 PM) slarti: I think you mean, "RhP" (9:27:25 PM) mhari: rholeplaying (9:27:42 PM) mhari: ...for some reason I'm imagining a rhole as some kind of fuzzy animal (9:27:48 PM) Kay: imagine if they combined this shit with gor (9:27:49 PM) mhari: possibly by analogy with dholes (9:27:52 PM) mhari: whatever dholes are. (9:28:00 PM) cyndi: a rhole sounds like a skin growth to me (9:28:16 PM) mhari: cross between a wart and a mole, that's also possible (9:28:30 PM) mhari: or some kind of dodgy italian pastry (9:28:56 PM) mhari: also kay (9:29:12 PM) mhari: i'm just imagining the coining of the term "fehmale". (9:29:19 PM) Kay: :> (9:29:28 PM) Kay: ghor (9:29:30 PM) slarti: "A tholl's a tholl, and a rhole's a rhole, and if we don't get no tholls, then we don't eat no rholes." (9:29:53 PM) mhari: this conversation. (9:29:53 PM) cyndi: shlarti you are firhed (9:30:12 PM) slarti: Dh: (9:30:21 PM) cyndi: dghjhgjagha (9:30:41 PM) slarti: /victhorious Category:Horrors Category:Quotes